


Gifts

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Gifts

After the burial, the children keep giving him presents. Xander brings him pens and boxes of tea. Willow gives him the local paper folded open to the 'rentals available,' and goes shopping with Buffy to buy him a new coverlet. And Buffy herself tries to replace his traditional office mug with an impractical interlocking tea cup and tea pot decorated with leperous-looking sunflowers.

They want him to have new things, as if drinking from a cup Jenny never touched will give him a heart equally untouched by her life and her death. He thanks them, and hopes they never learn.


End file.
